


Exploring The World

by mccraeolson



Series: Dating Ashton Irwin [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff x10000000, I don't even know what to tag this as except for hella fluffy, Like the malum is somewhat implied but not really, Literally the whole thing is fluff feat. fluff, M/M, Michael x Calum if you really want it to be, Only if you squint your eyes really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which 5 Seconds of Summer go to Japan for some tour dates, and Ashton enjoys the travelling just a little too much. Luke mostly just enjoys Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring The World

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post on tumblr titled "dating Ashton Irwin would include" and it pretty much inspired this which is completely freeform mess so yeah i'm sorry about it. also these will all be pretty short considering they're just little drabbles so yeh.
> 
> +++ these are not au's but instead rl stuff just behind the scenes?? so kind of au's but they're still famous and such oki doki

"Japan is going to be _so_ beautiful," Ashton gushed, leaning close into Luke's side, and breathing in the scent of his boyfriend. No matter the fact that Ashton was around Luke all the time, he still would never get used to the odd fact that Luke happened to always smell like musky pine and mint. It was a really beautiful mix of smells, and it amazed Ashton that he maintained it. There was a lot about Luke that amazed Ashton. Like his seemingly constant state of giddy-ness, and the fact that his hair always managed to look good. Even when Luke had bad hair days, his hair looked good. Ashton wasn't jealous of Luke or anything, he was just a proud boyfriend. An _extremely_ proud boyfriend.

"But not as beautiful as you," Ashton continued, peppering kisses to Luke's neck softly.

Luke hummed, shaking his head at Ashton and flipping through the pages of the Sky Mall magazine he found. "I swear, you've said that like a thousand times," Luke laughed out.

"Yeah, cut it _out_ , I think I'm going to be sick from the constant gushiness coming from you two," Michael groaned, from somewhere behind them.

Ashton didn't mind. He was used to Michael and Calum teasing them about their relationship, but Ashton had himself convinced that it was just because Michael and Calum didn't have what Luke and Ashton had. They would never have what the two have. _Nobody_ would. They had a unique love.

"I think the gushiness is cute," Luke mumbed, pressing a kiss to the top of Ashton's nose. "And you're even cuter." Luke spoke the last part a little louder, just to annoy the two groaning boys behind them. 

Ashton smirked at the groan that Michael let out, whispering something to Calum, surely about how he was going to be sick, and a wicked thought came to Ashton. He leaned up off of Luke's shoulder and scooted in his seat, pushing up the arm rest between them and leaned over so he was halfway on Luke's lap. Luke's eyes lidded as soon as he got the hint from Ashton, and their lips were connected quickly, moving feverishly together. The kiss was smooth and gentle, as it typically was between the two, but Ashton made a point of drawing his tongue across Luke's bottom lip and taking his lip between his teeth just the way he knew drove Luke crazy just to emit the breathy moans from the boy. It was partly to annoy the immature whining boys behind them but also because his boyfriend was beautiful, and his moans were ten times more.

"Hey, lovebirds, why don't you stop mouth-fucking each other and look out your window? You can see Tokyo," Calum bopped Luke and Ashton both in the head as he spoke, forcing the two to pull apart. 

Ashton smirked at Luke's red face and dark pink lips, his hair messy from Ashton's hand pulling at it. "You're an asshole, Calum. Why don't you go makeout with Michael and just let me and Luke be?" Ashton rolled his eyes, but he didn't care about Calum's response once he looked out the window of the plane. It was strikingly beautiful, below them.

They had flown over New York City before. Sydney, Los Angeles, London. All of them. But above Tokyo was something else. The lights were bright against the night sky, and they twinkled like stars on the ground. Like someone switched the sky and the Earth, and the city was now the sky and the sky was now the dull, dark city. 

Ashton pulled out his phone and nudged Luke to look at him from beside the window. "Say cheese," Ashton smiled, snapping a picture of two of his favorite sights together. He set the picture as his wallpaper and put his phone back in his pocket to resume his cuddling with Luke for the few minutes they had left on the plane.

Once they arrived in Tokyo, Ashton immediately knew this was one of his favorite places they'd ever travelled to. The fans were calm and not at all rude to them. They respected them, and that was something that surprisingly, not a lot of fans did. 

Ashton kept his distance from Luke, which was pretty hard to do, really. It was his instinct to grab the boy and hold his hand after spending so much time on the plane with him, but he knew that in front of the fans, that wasn't the best decision. He had to hold himself back a lot in times like this. It was specifically hard when the two first started dating after a holiday break and spending endless nights together. Sometimes Ashton would slip up and show affection, and vice versa for Luke, but most of the time they were pretty good about keep the PDA under hand.

Not only was it extremely difficult, it was also hurtful. It hurt to see Luke and not be able to go all proud boyfriend shit on him, but instead watch while endless girls (sometimes boys) flirt with him. It hurt, yeah, but Ashton knew that it was better off that way. And Ashton also knew that, at the end of the day, none of those girls or boys mattered to Luke. Only Ashton mattered. And he prided himself on that. 

When they got back to the hotel room, Ashton claimed his side of the bed and piled all his stuff up on the other bed in the hotel room. Props of having a hotel room with two beds and only using one bed is definitely the fact that you get to keep your stuff on a bed instead of in the floor. It typically keeps things more sorted out that way.

"Wanna sleep?" Luke mumbled, undressing himself and climbing into the bed, of course beside the bedside table so he was close to the outlet. Leave it to Luke to hog the outlets.

"I kinda wanna go exploring," Ashton bounced onto the chair beside the bed, pulling back the curtains slightly so he could look out into the dark Tokyo night. "It's really beautiful."

"How about we sleep...then we go exploring with the other boys?" Luke said propping himself up on the bed and cocking his head to the side a little to look at Ashton. "We can pick up where we left off before Calum interrupted us on the plane, yeah?"

Ashton giggled and stripped off his own clothes as well, completely whipped for anything Luke said. Especially when sex and making out was involved.

They woke up too early the next morning, even though it was later than they usually woke up; it was still too early for the jet lagged boys. And maybe they did stay up a little too late the night before.

Ashton was way too bubbly when they did climb out of bed though. They didn't have anything but tourist-ing on the schedule for today, and Ashton was more than excited about this. He had already been googling places he wanted to visit for this trip, and what better way to tourist than to knock them all off the first day? 

Luke, on the other hand, was just excited to see Ashton excited.

Once they finally started exploring, Ashton was asking Luke to take his picture in front of everything. Eventually, Ashton got tired of Luke's complaining and started asking Calum to take his pictures instead. His photos generally turned out more focused and straightened anyway.

And as the day went on, Luke complained more and more. Once they got to a restaurant, Ashton excused the pair and pulled the younger, incompliant boy to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and leaned back against the sink counter. "What's up with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ash, just tired," Luke sighed a little, running and hand through his hair and adjusting his beanie on his head.

"Okay. Just, like, am I annoying you or something? It's okay if I am. I'm just really excited...obviously, not as excited as Michael. But, travelling with you in new places is _fun_ ," Ashton grabbed Luke's hands and pressed a kiss to the top of the boy's palm before intertwining their fingers. "But I only want to be having fun if you're having fun, too. I'll go back to the hotel with you, if you want. We can order some room service and lay in bed and watch Kill Bill or something."

"No, Ashton, I'm having fun just being near you. I promise," Luke squeezed Ashton's hand and leaned forward to press a long, gentle kiss to the older boy's lips. He let his lips linger for a moment and his eyes fluttered open before he pulled away and rested his forehead against Ashton's. "I love you."

"I love you too, angel," Ashton mumbled, pressing another sweet, chaste kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Wanna ditch Michael and Calum and go to the arcade?"


End file.
